


paper boy

by nibblets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblets/pseuds/nibblets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi accidentally walks in on Hanji changing and contemplates her lovely bosom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: a LeviHan short based on a prompt.  
> Set in the Survey Corp before the main story.  
> Edited slightly for grammar and word choice.

It had been only a week after Erwin had recruited Levi into the Survey Corp before he had Levi running errands for him. When Levi protested that his skills were being wasted on administrative bullshit Erwin gave him a very standard sounding “strength does not replace rank” speech.

“So am I advancing humanity by delivering paper memos?” asked Levi sarcastically.

“You’d be surprised.” Erwin replied, a glimpse of a smile on his face.

Levi flipped through a few pages on his way out of Erwin’s office. Orders forms, bills, duty rounds... What drivel. A few memos went to different squad leaders, but a large number were addressed to a "Ms. Hanji Zoe". Levi had not been in the Survey Corp for very long, but stories of this woman were everywhere.

"The other day, I saw her experimenting on rocks."

"I heard she’s actually part titan."

"I don’t think she’s ever slept…"

The few times Levi has interacted with the squad leader had been interesting to say the least. Hanji Zoe was a tall and well built woman with a large mane of auburn hair and a pair of really shitty glasses. Regrettably, she seemed to be consistently covered in a layer of filth and god knows what. She also had the unfortunate habit of trying to hold your hand whenever she spoke to you. The first time they interacted, Hanji seemed extremely interested in his height- something Levi has no interest in talking about- babbling on about the crazy correlation between his height and strength. The next time they saw each other Hanji asked if she could collect his fluids. The the time after that she tried to give him a high-five while completely covered in mud. She succeeded. To say Hanji repulsed him would be a step too far, but Levi firmly decided that the less time he had spend with her, the better.

Hanji’s room was one of the few on the east side of headquarters. It was separate from the rest of the barracks since Erwin gave her permission live closer to the laboratory. It also took Levi the longest to walk to which only annoyed him more. Wanting to get this ordeal over as quickly as possible, he simply opened the door and entered. Levi didn’t get very far in since the room looked like a disaster zone. Papers covered nearly inch of the floor, walls, and even parts of the ceiling. The bed was unkempt and a large pile of clothes sat on top of it. And as far as he could tell, the closet was filled with with plants. Levi was so surprised by the state of the room that he didn’t even notice Hanji standing in the corner in front of a mirror.

“You could learn to knock- we like that around here.” Hanji said nonchalantly from the mirror. She wore nothing but the white uniform pants and was unwrapping what seemed like a long length of fabric binding around her chest.

“What brings you here?” Hanji asked, unwrapping some more fabric. For someone complaining about the lack of knocking she seemed completely unfazed by someone walking in on her half naked.

“I’m Erwin’s new paper boy.” Levi moved in order to hand her the papers but was stopped dead when the rest of the fabric fell from Hanji’s chest.

Hanji Zoe stood before him completely naked from the chest up. She had her back to him, but the mirror left nothing to the imagination. He would’ve turned away immediately, but the strangeness of the situation prevented him from looking away from her naked torso. Apparently, in addition to never sleeping and experimenting on rocks, Hanji also had very nice breasts. Levi had suddenly caught himself staring, mouth slightly agape.

Hanji hadn’t reacted at all.

“Oh, my chest?” Hanji pointed at herself with a slightly amused look.”I’ve got to keep them under control you know.” She bent down to pick up bindings and Levi finally managed to wrench his head away from the scene.

“I wish there was a better way to do it though. As you can see these bindings fall apart fairly easily.” She twirled the end of the fabric around her fingers and walked across the room. Levi motioned for her to grab the papers, but she simply continued talking about her breasts. “I also wish they were a bit smaller, they’re not easy to manage while fighting titans” Hanji looked down at her chest and sighed,

“They say that prolonged exercise of your pectoral muscles is supposed to make these guys smaller, but… I guess I’m just unlucky like that.” She gave a small laugh, then continued excitedly, “But you know- in mammals the loss of mammary glands usually correlated with inversely with the growth of pectoral muscles and…” As Hanji continued to ramble on about mammals, Levi slowly turned his head to glance at Hanji again ever so slightly. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was expecting, but what he saw was an fully exposed Hanji, now missing pants as well.

Common sense told Levi that he should just throw the papers on the floor and leave. It’s not like he would’ve been making much of a difference in the state of the room, but for some reason he found himself contemplating Hanji’s chest. Levi began to feel heat rising to his face and his right hand twitched slightly as he tried to imagine how large Hanji’s breasts were compared to his hands. Breasts are breasts and Levi has seen his fair share - but never quite as… large … or defined. How large could they possibly be? His hand twitched again when he imagined how soft they must feel. As the image of himself fondling Hanji’s breasts became clearer in his mind, Levi’s face became an increasingly darker shade of red. What the hell am I thinking? He quickly tried to replace the look on his face with his usual scowl, but try as he might, he couldn’t hide the blood rushing to his face. Levi’s ears were burning. Hanji stopped talking for a second to ask him a question on farm animals to which he could only respond with a mangled grunt and a “huh”. Unfazed, Hanji continued her lecture on mammals full steam.

"-they smell, but I’ve really gotten used to it. It’s not so bad when you’ve been doing it for a while. Hey, about those flui-" Hanji looked over at the doorway expectantly but Levi was gone, the papers gone with him.

"I needed those…" Hanji said quietly to herself. "Bah, he'll be back." And she closed her door with a small chuckle.

Hanji didn’t mention anything the next day and Levi sure as hell wouldn’t- but subsequently every time he saw Hanji adjusting the straps on her gear, he couldn’t help but feel his hands twitch slightly and warmth rising in his face.


End file.
